Only in a Dream
by uddin
Summary: Draco and Hermione keep having the same dreams about each other. Does this mean something? Draco is also asked by Volemort to be friends with Harry and he does it thorough Hermione. Draco starts having strange feelings toward Hermione.
1. The First Dream

**Hey you guys this is my first fanfic so just be warned if its not very good!**

Hermione Granger was sitting and listening to the introductory speech Headmaster Dumbledore was giving just like he did every year. Over the summer Hermione defiantly changed. She started warring more "girly" clothing, warring makeup, and guys had defiantly started taking interest in her not that she had noticed. Hermione may have looked different on the outside but inside she was still the same nervous bookworm.

Dumbledore had finished his speech and food suddenly appeared on the tables. Ron dived into his meal like he hadn't eaten in days. Harry and Ron had also changed over the summer. Ron and Harry had gotten a lot taller. Ron now had longer red hair while Harry's was still the same messy hair he always had. Hermione had to admit that they were attractive and by all the stares Harry was getting she could tell the other girls thought the same thing.

"I can't wait until we get our class lists" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yea…. well…. not…. me…" Ron managed to say between chewing his food.

" I hope we don't have any classes with Slytherin" Harry said but we knew that this was unlikely.

It seemed like ever year they always managed to have Potions with Slytherin. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table to see none other then Draco Malfoy looking at her. He flashed her his trademark smirk and she quickly looked away. Why did Malfoy always have to make their lives so miserable? Whenever one of them made a mistake Malfoy was always there to make fun of them. Hermione tried not to think about him and went back to eating her meal while Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch. Hermione really wasn't very interested about talking about Quidditch so she started talking to Ginny. Hermione liked talking with Ginny she was always so kind and understanding. Ginny had long red hair that came up just above her armpits and he had a nice small figure.

After they ate they went up to the Gryffindor common room and went to sleep. Hermione got dressed into her pjs and went to sleep but for some reason she could not stop thinking about Malfoy. As she drifted off to sleep she dreamed that she was sitting under a tree holding hands with Malfoy as a cool breeze swept through them.

The next day Hermione woke up bright and early with no memory of having any dream however when Malfoy woke up he remembered exactly what the dream was about. They had both had the same dream but why? Were their dreams trying to tell them a message? Malfoy quickly shook this thought from his mind as he got dressed. Today he would be able to make fun of the trio including Hermione and he was looking forward to that.

**So what do you guys think about it so far? Write me reviews please and tell me how I should improve my story! Thanks and I promise the story will get better as you keep reading.**


	2. The Mission

**Oky this is my second chapterI hope you guys like it!**

**Disclamer- I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did!**

Harry Hermione and Ron were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when they got their schedules.

"Ah man not again!" Ron said, " We have Potions with Slytherin again!"

They weren't surprised; it seemed like Dumblebore put them with Slytherin just for his own amusement. Hermione looked at their class schedules and was happy to see that they had Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms together. After breakfast they all got up and went to their first class, which was of coarse Potions.

"I don't mind going to Potions but I hate that it's our first class," said Harry "Professor Snape is going to suck all the fun out of this class just like he always does."

Hermione and Ron were about to agree with him but out of nowhere Draco Malfoy showed up.

"Well well well if it isn't the golden trio. Are you here to gloat about how fantastic you are?"

"Oh won't you just shut up Malfoy?"

"Wow Granger I didn't think you would be so harsh!" Malfoy laughed and faked a frown just to really annoy me. His two goons Crabe and Goyle started laughing behind him. I could see that Ron was getting angry and tried to calm him down.

"Looks like your boyfriend is gonna stand up for you although I don't see why he would, your just a mudblood."

My eyes started stinging with my tears but I tried to hide them from Malfoy. Luckily Professor Snape opened the doors to his class and we all took our seats. Harry, Ron, and I took a seat near the back of the class.

"Are you ok Hermione?" asked Harry sympathetically. I gave him a quick nod.

"Man I'm gonna kill him!" yelled Ron.

"Its ok Ron it's really not that big of a deal" I said but I could tell he was still mad.

It was the first day of school and already conflict was occurring. I just wanted to have a normal school year but that was going to be hard. I quickly started jotting down notes. Before I knew it we were pairing off to work on our potions. Harry and Ron were working together wile I was working with Lavender Brown. I did most of the work though because she kept staring at some boy in Gryffindor. We were the first ones done so I went back to my seat and started cleaning up. I looked to see Malfoy staring off into space thinking about something, probably his hair I thought to myself.

Little did I know that he was thinking about me. Malfoy was still thinking about the dream he had last night and why he could not forget it. If anyone had found out that he had a dream about her they would think he was crazy. He thought he was crazy! The worst part was not the dream but they was he felt when he was dreaming it. He had felt so calm and peaceful and like that was where he was meant to be. Maybe it was just the food he had eaten. Yea that's it he had just eaten too much and today he would sleep normally. After reassuring himself that his dream did not mean anything he was in a much better mood. He even turned around and flashed Hermione an evil looking smirk and laughed when he saw her shudder. Hermione hated the way he made her feel so scared but she knew nothing would happen to her when she was with Harry and Ron.

After class Hermione went to Astronomy while Harry and Ron went to their History class. On her way to the Astronomy tower she saw Malfoy running through the hall but didn't wonder why he was running. Malfoy quickly ran into an empty classroom and closed the door. His arm was burning and he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. He touched the skull with snakes coming out of it and appeared in a dark house standing before his father and the evil lord himself Lord Voldemort.

"Draco Voldemort wished to ask you something." His father quickly said.

"Yes" said Voldemort in a low hissing voice.

"You see we have been thinking of ways of getting rid of Harry Potter and we have found the perfect way to do that. You see Draco you are the closet one who can get in touch with Harry without it being suspicious. So I have a very important mission for you and you best succeed. I want you to become "friends" with Harry and gain his trust. Once you have done that it shall be easy to lead him to me and then I can finally get rid of him"!

"But my lord me and Harry Potter are enemies in school. He will suspect something if I suddenly start being nice to him!" Draco sputtered.

"Do not talk to your lord that way Draco!" his father yelled at him.

"I know this is a difficult task Draco but you must be sly and succeed. If you do not succeed in doing this for me then the consequences will be dire so don't fail!"

Before Draco could say another word he was back in the empty classroom. Draco couldn't believe what he was being asked to do. Him be friends with Harry Potter? How? He had to find a way or else he knew he would be killed. He had to be very tricky or they would find out for sure. Draco walked out of the classroom and went his next class trying to think of the best possible way to do this.

**Ok you guys so was the chapter good ok or what? Plz plz plz write me reviews so I can improve it! Thanks!**


	3. A Plan

**Hey you guys this is Chapter 3! Hope its ok.**

**Disclamer- Don't own Harry Potter or any of the charecters (duh!)**

Draco's day went by slowly and he couldn't pay attention to anything the teachers were saying.

Day turned to night as Draco went to sleep hoping that an idea might come to him tomorrow. He found himself sitting under a tree with Hermione's head on his shoulder as she stared up at him smiling. Draco looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead while a giggle escaped Hermione's lips. He kept thinking how beautiful she was and how much he liked her.

Draco woke up with a start and was breathing heavily. Why was he having these dreams? It was bad enough that he had to try and become friends with Harry Potter but now he was having dreams about the filthy mudblood Hermione Granger! Something was defiantly wrong with him. Draco lay back down and tried to sleep.

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. That was strange. She could not believe she had a dream about Draco Malfoy. It seemed so real though, like she was actually there. Her mind was just thinking about how Draco had made fun of her and that's why she had this strange dream. Stupid Draco how could he be so cold hearted! Hermione quickly fell asleep thinking of slapping him in front of the whole school, then he would think twice before he made fun of her. Little did she know she fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

The next day Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in their seats in Potions class when Professor Snape came in more perkiness in his step which was unusual.

"Quite! Now today Dumbledore came to me and gave me your new partners chart. He felt that this was a great way for you to make new friends."

Hermione did not like this one bit. Harry was paired with Pansy, Ron with Goyle, and she was with none other then Draco.

"No" Hermione and Draco both said at the same time as Snape told them they were partners.

Harry turned to her "This has got to be a joke. Does Dumbledore really think we can work with them without someone getting hurt! Don't worry Hermione I'll keep and eye on him and make sure he doesn't try to poison you."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione gave him a quick hug as Snape was finishing reading the partners.

Everyone reluctantly moved to sit with their partners. Draco sat as far away from her as he possibly could, who knows she might be full of germs he thought to him self. Hermione wanted to finish their potion as fast as she could.

"Ok I'll go get the ingredients while you can start chopping up the healing root" Hermione quickly said.

"Don't tell me what to do! I don't listen to filthy mudbloods like you!" Draco scowled.

"You have to help Malfoy! I'm not gonna do your work for you!" Hermione could tell he was going to get mad.

"Listen Granger your gonna do all of the work and I'm going to get the good grade got it! You better do what I say or else your gonna pay."

She could see the mad look of hatred in his cold gray eyes and decided she better listen to him. She reluctantly went and gathered the materials and chopped up the healing root before putting them all into the cauldron and mixing it. She could see Malfoy polishing his nails.

What a prat she thought to herself.

As soon as the potion had turned into the right color she put some in a vile and was gonna go and give it to Professor Snape when Malfoy grabbed it out of her hands.

"Hey what do you think your doing"?

"What does it look like I'm doing Granger? I'm taking the credit of making this potion!" Draco couldn't help but smirk at the surprised and hurt look on her face as he walked up to Snape's desk.

"Here you go Professor. I think its only right to tell you that I did most of the work while Granger over there just kept messing me up." Draco said with a dry expression on his face.

Everything would have gone smoothly if Hermione hadn't come running up and ruined the whole thing.

"Professor Snape it's not true I did the potion not him! He's just a lying ferret!"

"That's enough Miss. Granger! Now both of you go back to your seats!" Snape snapped.

Draco gave Hermione a glare but she did not care, she earned her grade and was not about to let anyone take it away from her. Hermione got back to her seat and started cleaning up knowing that if she did not do it no one would. She came back to her seat and started working on some extra credit homework.Hermione suddenly looked up as the bell rang and put her work into her backpack. She tried to get through the door but Draco pushed her aside.

"Purebloods first."

"Stupid Malfoy" she said but he just laughed at her and walked off.

Hermione slowly got to her feet and dusted herself off before running to catch up with Harry and Ron who had unfortunately not seen anything that Draco had just did.

"So how did everything go for you two?"

"Not so good" answered Ron. "Goyle tried to stuff my head into the cauldron and gave me a nasty bruise on my arm from hitting me."

"Yea well I would have rather had Goyle then annoying Pansy. She kept on dropping the ingredients and messing everything up. She even managed to "accidentally" hit me in the face with a glass beaker!" Harry said rubbing his forehead remembering how sharp the beaker was.

"How about you Hermione? I mean you got stuck with the worst of them!"

"It was not too bad I guess. I mean I survived right?" Harry and Ron gave a little grin.

Hermione spent her free period in the library studying. She got up to go and get a book about Herbology from the far section of the library. She looked through the books until she found the green leather book she was looking for. As she turned around she ran into someone and stumbled backwards falling on her butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said before looking up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where your going Granger! Gosh your so stupid I guess mudbloods just don't have enough of a brain to learn how to watch where they're going." He smirked.

"You know what Malfoy I think you're not as mean as everyone says." Draco was suddenly confused.

What did she mean by that? Shouldn't he be scared of her? Suddenly he remembered his dream and how she had trusted him and how beautiful she had looked. He shook his head trying not to think about it.

"I think that your really a good person that has just been taught bad things." Draco couldn't take anymore of this.

"I haven't just been taught bad things, I am bad and you remember that!" He kicked some dust in her face and walked away.

What was she thinking? Draco Malfoy being a good person ha! She must have been thinking of the stupid dream she had. It was just so real that for a moment she believed it actually happened.

As Draco walked away it came to him. He had a plan to get closer to Harry but first he had to get closer to Hermione. She was so naive to think he could be kind and good. He could easily trick her and then once she trusted him she would tell Harry what a good person he was deep down. Yes his plan was perfect! A big smirk was on his face. Hermione would help in the destruction of her best friend Harry Potter and the best part was that she wouldn't have a clue!

**So was the chapter ok or am I moving things along too fast or what? I won't update until I get some reviews! You know who you are so please just take a minute and write me a review I'd really appreciate it!** **OH ya and thanks to my very fist reviewer Slytherin-Ice-Queen22!You rock!**


	4. Putting the Plan to action

**Hey this is chapter 4 everyone! I did not get very many reviws for the last one but thats ok maybe this time I can get some more!**

**Disclamer- I don't own Harry Potter. At least not yet! Muahahaha! J/K! P **

It was a bright and sunny day, a perfect day to set his plan to work. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table eating his breakfast while Pansy Parkinson was talking non-stop to him.

"Draco are you even listening to a word I'm saying!" she said.

"Huh? Oh yea sure whatever you say Pansy."

"So what do you want to do today Draco?" she asked and scooted closer to him. She was so close he could smell her cherry shampoo. She battered her eyes in a flirty way, Draco though he was going to puke! Could she be any more obvious? Draco moved away from her as she started talking again.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione reading _Hogwarts A History _yet again. How many times could a person read the same book! But as he kept looking he saw she was not actually reading but rather thinking as she twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers.

Hermione was thinking about the dream she had. It was the same one that she had the previous night. Why was she dreaming of Malfoy? Was their some sort of spell on her that caused her to dream about him? No that couldn't be right but then what was the answer? This was driving Hermione crazy. Maybe her dreams were trying to tell her something. What could her dream mean, she was sitting under a tree with Malfoy and smiling. Hermione didn't want to think about this anymore so instead she started reading until it was time to go to class.

Hermione had completely forgotten that she was paired up with Malfoy until he came and sat next to her. This was just great. The one person she hated yet couldn't stop thinking about was her partner.

Snape walked into the room in foul mood, not that he was ever in a good mood.

"Turn to page 127 and start working on the potion and I don't want to deal with any problems today or else points will be taken away!"

Hermione quickly opened her book and read the potion. This one was a lot harder then the one they had to do yesterday and it required two people to make it. She hoped Malfoy would cooperate today but he was way ahead of her.

"Ok Granger your gonna listen to me and do what I say, first I'll go and get the ingredients while you set the equipment up got it?"

Hermione wasn't expecting Malfoy to be so serious and give orders so she just nodded her head and set everything up.

The potion turned out perfect and Malfoy only gave orders and did some things himself. When it came time to give the potion to Snape he even let her go and give it to him. What was the matter with him today? Why wasn't he saying anything mean to her? Hermione gave the potion to Snape and came back to her desk to notice that everything was already cleaned up.

"Thanks for helping out today Malfoy" Hermione managed to say.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her before saying "I wasn't helping you I was doing it to get a good grade that's why I let you do all of the hard work, I needed this grade."

Hermione suddenly felt so stupid, it was true she had done all of the hard work while all he really did was give out orders and mix the potion. Why hadn't she noticed that? Probably because she was shocked that Draco was actually doing something.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She didn't know what to say to him so instead he talked.

"I don't make it a point to do things with dirty little mudbloods like you so don't get used to it." Draco said sternly.

Hermione could feel her face getting red with anger and her hands curling into fists.

"Aww did I upset the poor helpless little girl? Maybe you can call Potter to come to your rescue and beat me up." Malfoy saw her eyes get all watery and couldn't help but smile. He knew he hit a nerve and that she might break down and start crying any second now but to his surprise all she did was turn around and start reading her book. Why hadn't she started crying? He wanted to see her cry. Wait what was he doing? He wasn't supposed to be insulting her he was supposed to get her to like him. Everything was going well until she thanked him. He just loved to insult her and make her feel bad. He had to stop doing that and start being nice to her so that he could become friends with Harry Potter so Voldemort wouldn't kill him. His life was at stake here and he couldn't even go five minutes without making fun of Granger. No he couldn't fail. If he failed it would be the last thing he ever did. He had to remember his mission and he would somehow get Granger to like him no matter what he had to do.

The bell rang and Hermione quickly got up and rushed out of the room without even waiting for Harry and Ron. Draco also quickly got up and followed Hermione out the door and into the hallway. He didn't know what he was going to do or say but he had to do something.

Harry and Ron quickly caught up with Hermione and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yea I'm fine" Hermione sniffed.

"What happened?" Harry asked looking concerned.

Hermione told them what Malfoy had said to her.

"That's it I'm gonna get him!" yelled Ron.

"Don't look now but Malfoy seems to be following us" Harry said with a nod of his head telling Ron to look behind him.

They all stopped and saw Malfoy stop a few feet away from them.

"Why are you following us?" asked Ron.

"What makes you think I would follow you? I just happen to be going to same direction as you are" Draco said.

"You have DADA next and last time I checked it was on the other side of the school," Ron blurted out.

"You must be confused Weasel but its ok I don't blame you I mean after all Hogwarts is a big school its much bigger then that small box by the road you call home" Draco smirked.

"Why I'm gonna kill you Malfoy" Ron dangerously ran forward with his hand made into a fist but before he could reach Malfoy Snape came out of nowhere.

"What do you think your doing Weasley?" He said.

"Starting fights are you? 20 points from Gryffindor and detention with me on Friday now off to class! All of you!"

Hermione quickly mouthed the word sorry to Ron before heading to class.

Draco smirked and couldn't help but be happy by all the trouble he just caused. He never expected Weasley to come at him like that but luckily for him Professor Snape just so happened to be coming up the stairs at that time.

The rest of the day Draco did not see Hermione anywhere which might have been a good thing considering that he had no idea to what he was going to do when he saw her again.

Draco went to sleep early that day and had another dream only this time it was not the same one he had been having these past few days. He was in a dark room with Hermione standing next to him cowering in fear. Then he saw a flash of green light and someone yell then it went quite.

**Ok so tell me what you think of this chapter you guys. Does it make sense? Did you like it? Tell me plz so I can make the story better! Thanks to all of you who read my story!**


End file.
